He Saved Me
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Karen is in Neo Domino City. But how did she get there and what exactly will happen? Includes the Yusei company! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own 5d's. I don't own the letter D neither. So how the hell am I gonna own 5 of them? Get the joke? Aww…you suck.

Sidenote: I would also like to give a shout-out to Very Lonely Teenage Girl. She has been my number 1 fan as of my recent fanfic, "A Dueling Love". Go read it. I got a hell of a lot good reviews. So read. Or just enjoy THIS fanfic.

------------------------

"Ah….I…no no no, that's wrong. Ah…Ee….Ooh…eh….Oh. Ah, ee, ooh, eh, oh! Got the first row…on to the next…"

Yusei walked into the room, and he walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in japanese, even though I couldn't understand him.

"Wakarima-sen…" I replied, saying the phrase for "I don't understand." Yusei sat himself down on my bed, and spoke English.

"What ar…are you doi…doing?" he asked me uncertainly, as if to make sure he said everything correctly. I pointed to my binder which was full of notes on the Japanese. Yusei centered his focus on the sheet in front. It had my entire Hiragana and Katakana alphabet review. Suddenly, he shook his head slightly, a smile appearing on his beautiful face.

"Learning Japanese?" he asked me, and I nodded at him. His smile brightened, and he motioned for me to follow him. I gathered up my belongings, placing them all accordingly in my binder, and stored my binder in my desk. I followed Yusei down the stairs, and he took me to his D-Wheel. He made a waving motion, and I interpreted that as a sign to get on.

He got on first, and he handed me a crimson red helmet. I put it on, and got on the D-Wheel (think Aki-style in ep. 72-73), making sure to tug on my jeans so that they wouldn't get caught on anything.

"Ready?" he asked me, and I gave him a small light tap to signal my reply. He sped off, and I felt the wind in my face immediately. He drifted lazily around corners, and I got the feeling that he was completely pro at driving a D-Wheel. I relaxed, and just enjoyed the speed and thrill of the ride. I silently wondered where he was taking me, but Yusei didn't seem like the kind of guy to do something bad to me.

After a few minutes of riding, we got off his D-Wheel, and he led me into a tall building. I asked him where we were, but he cut me off by simply saying, "Tops." I understood immediately. Tops was the tallest building in Neo Domino City. I was amazed that Yusei got into Tops with no problems whatsoever. The security guard recognized him immediately, and greeted him.

We took the elevator all the way to the highest floor, and Yusei knocked on the doorbell.

Two kids appeared at the door, grinning as soon as they saw Yusei. But then their faces twisted into ones of confusion once they noticed me. Yusei said something in Japanese, and the only word I understood was "Tomodachi-desu ka." (A/N: Sorry, my Japanese is horrible. Taking classes this year.) So he probably said something like, "She's my friend." Something along those lines.

The two kids, who appeared to be twins, allowed us inside. The girl, who looked just like her brother, took my hand and led my into the living room.

"Onomiayo-wa?" she asked me, as I sat down on her couch.

"Karen-des," I replied, for she had asked me my name. I looked around and noticed the large television set, and the nice quality rug. Then I noticed that the boy was talking to me, but I couldn't understand him at all. He looked at me strangely, and I looked to Yusei for help. He was smirking, as if he liked watching me squirm.

Yusei walked over to the boy (whom I later learned was named Rua) and I guess he explained everything about how I couldn't speak Japanese at the time. Yusei called someone, and a few minutes later, someone rung the doorbell. It was a red-headed girl. She was kind of tall, pretty…and she was wearing black shirts and pants.

She walked over to me and introduced herself as Izayoi Aki. I introduced myself properly, and she told me, "Don't worry. I can speak English."

I was surprised, but I answered, "Really?" It was a stupid question, looking back at it, but I was kind of tired that day.

"Yes. Yusei told me over the phone that you didn't speak Japanese very well."

"That's right."

"So why are you in Japan?"

"I…I came with a group this year to observe the culture. I'm still learning Japanese, and I don't have a sure-fire way of memorizing everything."

"I see…" The room was quiet. My eyes searched the room, and noticed that everyone was looking at us. Another male entered the living room. He was tall, blond, and looked pretty hot. I wondered who exactly he was, but Aki spoke before I could.

I recognized a few words Aki said, enough to know that she was introducing me. Jack looked me over, and I felt myself heat up. I turned my head away before we made eye contact again, and I guess he approved of me enough. He walked over to Yusei to ask me something. He was asking me my name. I replied with the correct answer.

He laughed, and said something about me knowing enough Japanese. I cracked a smile too, but Aki shoved Jack out of the room. She said something to the rest, and they all left as well.

"Do you want to learn Japanese?"

"Huh? You mean, you'll teach me?" I asked her.

"I see no reason why not. If you're here in Japan, you might as well get to speak Japanese."

"You'll really teach me?" I asked, lightening up.

"Sure. I have some books you can learn from. If you want, we can start right now."

"Oh…um okay."

"What do you say?" she teased, although I couldn't really tell if she was joking or not.

"Arigatou Gozaimusu." She laughed at me, and led me to her room. We began studying Japanese, and in two hours, I learned more Japanese than I would have with my tutor back in the states in an entire month.

At the end of the session, I thanked Aki once again for making time to teach me. She answered with a 'no problem'. As I was about to leave though, she called my name, and I stopped myself from opening the door.

"Nani?" I asked her. (A/N: To those who don't know a bit of Japanese, Nani means what)

"Why did you look away when Jack looked at you? Why did you blush?"

"How can you ask that so…so straightly?!" I stammered, amazed that she didn't seem to have any problem with asking me that.

"It's a simple question. Do you like him?"

"Well…uhh…maybe."

"It's a yes or no question." She stared at me with her amber eyes, and I couldn't look away.

"Okay okay…Yes. Kind of. I don't even know the guy!" I answered back, tilting my head at her. That was my gesture to signify that I was getting kind of uncomfortable. Aki, being a girl, understood my body language, and said nothing more on the subject.

I bid a farewell, and left her room. I went into the living room and saw Jack there. He invited me to sit next to him, and I did so gladly. I asked him how he was doing, and he answered me with a plain fine. I wanted to talk more with him, or at least spend more time with him, but he left soon.

Rua and Ruka came into the room, greeting me and they sat next to me. We were watching some nature program on penguins, when Rua asked me something about Duel Monsters. I didn't know whether he wanted to play me or what. But when I saw him pull out his Duel Disk, I knew he wanted a match.

I got out my deck from my side-pocket, and went to Yusei's D-Wheel to get my bag. Inside it was my personalized duel disk. I had basically taken apart an old Chaos Duel Disk, reorganized the components inside, made a new case out of metal that I found back in the States, and created a three bladed Duel Disk. I activated it, and the blades sprung out. (Think the Duel Disk Jesse had in GX. GX sucked, but that duel disk was kick ass!)

"Duel Mode, Set!" We both said at the same time. It was time for a duel.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is Yugioh! Even its fanfic should have the occasional duel.

Yes Yes! I know that inserting another character generally isn't a good idea, but at least it's not a self insert. I'm not a narcissist. I have no idea if this'll be a friendship fanfic, or a romance one. Most of my fanfics tend to lean toward the romance side (smiley face).

Well…this is my new story. Kind of short for a chapter, so consider it the prologue. Will update with next chapter as soon as is possible. DAMN YOU SCHOOL!


End file.
